Sulit Untuk Bersamamu
by Sambel Terasi ABC
Summary: -UPDATE CHAP 7- Tentang cinta.. keluarga.. pertengkaran.. Terdapat banyak perbedaan diantara kami. Perbedaan agama.. perbedaan usia yang rentan jauh.. Aku dan kamu sangat berbeda. Namun cinta ini? Inilah kisahku #Inspired from my life. Untuk semua pembaca aja deh
1. Pertemuan

Hoy semuanya….. sepertinya saya harus meng-edit fic ini dan mengubah judulnya yang lebih cocok.

Salam kenal aku Ayu, panggil aja Yoyot. Disini aku mau share ceritaku. Jadi plis dibaca yaw… khususnya pecinta ItaSaku

Warning: POV jelek, gak kerasa… maaf *pundung*

**Don't like don't read **

Summary: Tentang cinta.. keluarga.. pertengkaran.. Terdapat banyak perbedaan diantara kami. Perbedaan agama.. perbedaan usia yang rentan jauh.. Aku dan kamu sangat berbeda. Namun cinta ini? Inilah kisahku #Inspired from my life. Untuk Chooteisha Yori dan semua pembaca.

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sulit Untuk Bersamamu **

**Chapter 1 Pertemuan **

**By Heading Space alias Yoyot **

**Pair: Itachi and Sakura **

**Rated T (ato ada yang mau M++? *digampar*)**

**. **

**Pertemuan Pertama..**

Disebuah tempat, tepatnya di Madiun yang sangat jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota metropolitan. Letaknya tepat diantara sawah yang diapit oleh kekayuan kering. Atapnya terbuat dari beberapa helai daun alang-alang yang berwarna keabu-abuan. Pedesaan yang sangat asri. Disinilah aku berada saat ini, tepatnya disebuah warung sederhana dengan ditemani sebuah kelapa muda yang siap untuk diminum. Kuhirup oksigen segar yang mulai merayapi kulitku. Sangat menyenangkan rasanya, aku pun mencoba menikmatinya dengan memejamkan mataku.

"_You stay here?" _kudengar sebuah suara memanggilku, membuatku membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata ada seorang pria berkebangsaan asing yang sedang mengajakku berbicara.

"_No, im not."_ Jawabku sekenanya. Sedikit gugup sepertinya, karena baru pertama kali ini aku berbicara dengan pria asing.

Surai rambut hitamnya sedikit tertiup angin membuatnya tersenyum. Kulihat matanya kian menyipit saat senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Tampan adalah kata pertama yang ada di pikiranku.

**Pertemuan Kedua..**

_Krik_

Aku memfoto relief Candi yang sedikit pugar itu. Namun kesan seninya sangat indah. Sedikit ku menahan tawa saat melihat seorang pria bule tampan sedang mengetuk-ngetuk relief yang terpahat pada batu tersebut. _'Haduh, mas mas. Ganteng ganteng kok kurang kerjaan pake ngetuk batu segala.' _Pikirku konyol.

_Krik_

Tanpa sengaja saat aku memotret, aku melihat seorang pria yang wow.. tampan sekali. Tentu saja pria bule. Sepertinya dia sangat sibuk karena para Ibu-ibu sudah mengerubutinya untuk meminta foto tentu saja. Aku pun mencoba untuk rr.. mendekatinya mungkin, tapi rambutku terbawa angin membuatnya mengenai mataku, sehingga saat aku menolehkan pandangan ke kanan ternyata dia sudah tidak ada…

Kalian pasti tahu siapa pria itu. Yap! Tentu saja pria yang mengobrol sebentar denganku saat di warung Madiun dua hari yang lalu.

Entahlah aku hanya berfikir ini sebuah kebetulan semata.

**Pertemuan Ketiga..**

Rasanya kakiku sudah tak pegal lagi, maka aku pun meneruskan _traveling_-ku seorang diri, karena Ibu dan Ayahku sudah pegal katanya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan pergi ke pasar Borobudur.

Kutapakkan kakiku perlahan-lahan dengan santai. Kulihat beberapa pedagang makanan mencoba menawariku, namun aku haya tersenyum dan menolaknya dengan halus. Kaki ini masih berjalan terus hingga sampai di satu pedagang yang menjual berbagai macam kacamata. Saat itu juga aku tertarik untuk membeli kacamata berwarna merah kecoklatan.

"Buk, yang ini berapa?"

"Oh dua puluh ribu kok khusus untuk Nona yang manis." Haduh si Ibu ini pandai sekali merayuku atau aku nya saja yang kepedean?

Kurasa sebuah kulit menyentuhku, membuatku kaget.

"Eh _copot copot irunge_!" penyakit latahku pun kumat saat sebuah tangan terulur memberikan uang sebesar lima puluh ribu untuk Ibu tadi. Kepalaku terdongak ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang memberikan uang tersebut. Wow.. dan ternyata dia adalah…

"Wah, pacarnya ya neng?" tanya Ibu itu sedikit membuatku _blushing_ dan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Senyuman manispun terpatri jelas di wajah tampannya. _"Im sorry, I don't speak Indonesia."_

Ya Tuhan pria inikan bule tadi! Kenapa dia ada disini?

"_Aw.. thanks." _Ucapku sekenanya. Baik sekali dia mau membelikanku sebuah kacamata.

"_You're welcome,"_ Diapun tersenyum lagi padaku.

Kamipun berjalan bersampingan.. tidak enak kalau dikatakan jalan berdua. Dapat memandang wajahnya yang ada di sebelah kananku. Kulihat tatapannya seperti melihat-lihat sesuatu atau entahlah aku tak paham. Aku pun mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"_So-"_

"_Im Itachi. My name is Uchiha Itachi. Nice to meet you.. again?" _Tangan kirinya terulur membuatku mengernyitkan dahi.

Kenapa tangan kirinya yang terulur? Apakah dia tak diajarkan sopan santun?

Dengan segera kutarik tangan kanannya, kemudian menjabatnya.

"_Use your right hand, Sir. My name is Sakura Haruno"._ Kataku dengan sedikit penekanan. Pria itu hanya mengangguk.

"_If in Indonesia, that's not polite. Use right hand for handshake." _Tanganku kembali menjabat tangan kanannya dan menggerak-gerakkan ke atas dan ke bawah. Naik turun naik turun*jangan tiru tindakan author sedeng*, membuat pria itu sedikit bingung mungkin..

Oh, Ayolah.. teman-temanku saja tertawa saat aku melakukan ini, tetapi kenapa pria ini tidak? Ah.. tak memiliki selera humor tinggi sepertinya.

_Bang, sms siapa ini bang?_

_Bang, pesannya pake sayang sayang_

_Bang, ayo jawab tanyaku abang_

_Bang, kalau masih sayang_

Astaga! _handphone _siapa itu yang berbunyi? Hahaha lagunya konyol sekali. Mana lama lagi bunyinya.

Kurasakan saku celanaku bergetar dan ternyata aku baru sadar kalau HP ku berbunyi dengan _ringtone_ yang sangat nyaring membuat beberapa pedagang ikut menoleh ke arah kami, tentu saja Itachi ikut menoleh. Siapa yang mengubah _ringtone_ HP ku? Ahh.. memalukan sekali.

"Halo _Assalamualaikum_"

"_Waalaikumsalam, _kau dimana Sakura?"

"Oh, aku sedang jalan-jalan, Bu. Ketemu bule loh? Heheheh.. ganteng loh?"

"Ayo, cepat ke Kafetaria. Nenek sudah menunggu di rumah."

"Baik, Bu"

Sambungan telefon pun terputus. Segera kumasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku _jeans_ yang sedikit ketat ini.

"_Im sorry, I have to go. My mom looking for me." _Ucapku seraya menunjuk ke arah ponsel yang berada di saku punyaku.

"_Wait! Give me your number." _Ia menyerahkan ponselnya yang bermerk _Apple_ tersebut dan aku mengetikkan nomer ponselku kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya kembali. Dengan buru-buru akupun berlari, takut-takut ditinggal rombongan.

"_Hey!"_ Itachi memanggilku, membuatku menoleh. Aku pun mendongakkan kepala.

"_Can we meet again?"_

Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, aku pun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. _"Maybe?" _aku pun membalikkan badan untuk kemudian berlari lagi. Samar-samar aku mendengar ia berteriak _"I will call you!"_

**Sulit Untuk Bersamamu**

Dan dari situlah kami bertemu dan dari sanalah kita berkenalan. Dia sering mengirim pesan padaku, bahkan menelfonku. Setiap satu bulan, kami bertemu tiga sampai lima kali. Dan dari situlah kami memulai hubungan ini. Suatu awal dari hubungan rumit ini.

**Bersambung**

Kacamatanya masih author simpan *peluk kacamata kenangan*

Waduh apa ini? Gimana gimana? Sudah saya rapikan. Apa kebanyakan? Atau gimana? Atau.. *digebukin reader gara-gara plin plan*

Review? Hehe buat lanjut atow egaknya ehehehew

M4ka5ih lowh yawch,… *bahasa apa ini?"

**Makasih Charachain, Akasuna no ei-chan, Rieki Kikkawa, mako-chan, Noeruheiwa dan Hanazono Yuri *peluk kalian***


	2. Pertemuan Bab 2

Hoy semuanya….. CHAP 2 di edit karena banyak typo pas aku baca*maaf ya*

:D silahkan dibaca..

Salam kenal aku Ayu, panggil aja Yoyot. Disini aku mau share ceritaku. Jadi plis dibaca yaw… khususnya pecinta ItaSaku

Betewe makasih yang uda liviuw di chapter 1 ya…

Warning: POV jelek, aneh, gak kerasa… maaf *pundung*

**Don't like don't read **

Summary: Tentang cinta.. keluarga.. pertengkaran.. Terdapat banyak perbedaan diantara kami. Perbedaan agama.. perbedaan usia yang rentan jauh.. Aku dan kamu sangat berbeda. Namun cinta ini? Inilah kisahku #Inspired from my life. Untuk Chooteisha Yori dan semua pembaca.

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sulit Untuk Bersamamu **

**Chapter 2 Pertemuan Bab 2**

**By Sambel Terasi ABC alias Yoyot **

**Pair: Itachi and Sakura **

**Genrenya Romance/Friendship**

**Rated masih T **

**. **

Aroma khas daging memenuhi indra penciumanku. Begitu membuatku lapar dan segera ingin memakannya, tetapi tentu saja daging ini bukan untukku.

Dengan segera kubalik daging sapi ini dari _fry pan_, lalu menurunkan suhu apinya hingga nol.

"Saku_-chan,_ sedang memasak apa?" akupun tersenyum melihat gadis kecil yang ada di sampingku.

"Memasak ini loh, sayang. _Rendang sandwich _kesukaan Ayahmu." Jawabku tanpa menghilangkan senyuman ini.

Tatanan _sandwich _kuusahakan serapi mungkin. Roti yang kubelah menjadi dua. Kemudian, kuberi salad dari potongan wortel, kubis dan mentimun yang kuiris kecil-kecil lalu ditambahkan _mustard sauce _dengan beberapa helai daun seledri di atasnya dan tentu saja dilanjutkan dengan irisan daging dengan bumbu khas rendang. Kututup dengan potongan roti yang satunya lagi. Kulihat tatanannya sedikit goyah, mungkin karena isiannya yang banyak. *resepnya bisa kalian coba sendiri dirumah*

"Tusukkan saja tusuk gigi, Saku_-chan_. Supaya nanti, Ayah makannya ndak cemot semua." Sepertinya gadis kecil ini tahu insiden apa yang terjadi. Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku mencoba ide Jenny dan ternyata benar. Rotinya menjadi lurus dan rapi.

"Haduh, kamu pintar sekali, Jenny." Kuusap kepala gadis ini dengan lembut membuat Jenny tersenyum. Matanya kian menyipit diiringi dengan senyumannya.

Tahukah kau, Jenny? Senyumanmu sangat mirip dengan Ayahmu.

Itachi.

**Pertemuan Bab 2**

**Bandara Juanda**

Saat ini aku dan Jenny menunggu pesawat dari Amerika Serikat. Kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.15 WIB, sangat malam dan sangat dingin.

Senyuman terukir di wajahku saat kulihat Jenny sedang tertidur pulas di dalam gendonganku. Padahal aku masih ingat, dari tadi ia berceloteh dengan lucunya dan tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Itachi. Sambil menunggu pesawat, akupun mengunyah camilan kesukaanku. Kacang kedelai rebus yang sangat lezat menurutku.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, bel Bandara berbunyi diiringi dengan suara operator Bandara yang memberitahukan bahwa pesawat dari Amerika Serikat akan segera berhenti.

**Pertemuan Bab 2**

Perasaan lega memenuhi hatiku, bagaimana tidak? Saat ini aku sudah berada dalam pelukan Itachi. Ia memberiku sekilas kecupan di pucuk kepalaku, kemudian memelukku lagi.

"_It's been a long time, you know?"_ kataku dengan tersenyum lemah.

"_Im sorry. I don't.. to do this"_ jawabnya dengan nada yang tenang namun sedikit tersendat, lalumelepaskan pelukan ini saat beberapa orang berlalu lalang melihat kami.

Dan aku tak menyukai sikapnya yang selalu seperti ini.

Ia selalu begitu.. tak pernah terbuka padaku dan seakan gengsi jika bersamaku.

Ini merupakan pertama kalinya bagiku dan Itachi setelah lima bulan lamanya tak bertemu. Biasanya, ia selalu menemuiku walau itu hanya sebulan sekali. Tapi, aku harus menerima resiko _long distance _ini. Dan inilah resikonya.

"_Thanks for keeping my Jenny."_ Ia mengambil Jenny yang masih tertidur dari gendonganku untuk kemudian di selimuti dengan mantel khas musim dinginnya, karena pada saat ini Florida sedang mengalami musim salju yang hebat dinginnya.

Kulihat ia mulai duduk dan memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya ia mengalami masalah, entahlah aku merasa ini seperti _bad feeling_.

"_This is it! I make this for you."_ Sepertinya ia sedikit kaget saat aku mengejutkannya dengan nada bicaraku yang sedikit kubuat-buat.

Kurasakan ia membelai rambutku. _"Woah, thanks! I will eat it right now." _Cepat atau lambat, ia segera mengunyah _rendang sandwich_ buatanku.

Jujur saja, aku deg-degan menunggu reaksinya. Tetapi anehnya ia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun setelah gigitan pertama.. gigitan kedua.. gigitan ketiga.. gigitan keempat.. sedikitku was-was.

Gigitan ketujuh.

_Rendang sandwich_ buatanku habis dimakannya, kemudian ia merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil sebotol air minum dengan merek yang tak pernah kukenal sebelumnya. Sepertinya merek dari luar negeri.

"_Hmm.. thanks. Im appreciate it."_

Akupun membelalakkan mata.

Ha? Hanya itu sajakah reaksinya?

"_Just it?" _tanyaku seolah tak percaya.

Ia melirikku sekilas. _"What do you want I say?"_

Manyun..

Manyun..

_Kressh.._

Rasanya seperti ada orang yang mengunyah kerupuk yang sangat amat garing di telingaku. Aku sudah susah susah membuatkannya makanan ini, tapi ia hanya bersikap seolah biasa-biasa saja, bahkan tak berkata masakanku enak atau apalah..

Yah, jadinya mukaku cemberut dibuatnya.

"_Hahaha.. im just kidding. This is delicious I think."_

Sungguh aku sangat es-we-te dibuatnya. Ngomong serius malah ngajak bercanda..

"Ahha aha, hahaha" tertawaku dengan nada renyah . Memangnya lucu apa?

"_No, it's serious. Really good taste."_ Katanya sambil tersenyum yang dapat membuatku meleleh. Ia mengacak-acak rambutku gemas, membuat wajahku manyun lagi. Namun aku tak dapat memungkiri, rasanya seperti ada yang memutar lagu Briptu Norman yang berjudul _Caiya Caiya _di otakku saat ia mengacak-acak gemas rambutku.

"_Im tired," _ucapnya sambil berdiri. Kulihat sepertinya ia memang lelah. Lingkaran kantung mata tampak jelas di raut wajahnya.

"_Okay, let's go home"_

**..**

Inilah hal yang tak kusukai saat Itachi pulang pada malam hari.

Aku mabuk kendaraan dan haruskah naik _taxi?_

"_Ready for _muntah, huh?" ledeknya padaku.

Sebal sekali saat ia mengucapkan hal itu. Dengan kesal, aku memukul lengannya, membuatnya tertawa perlahan.

**Bersambung**

**Chapter 1: **_Eh copot copot irunge: _eh lepas lepas hidungnya, merupakan kalimat latah yang biasanya diucapkan secara tidak sadar karena kagetnya seseorang

**Chapter 2: **_Rendang sandwich: _makanan ini dijual di salah satu gerai yang letaknya kalau tidak salah di Whasington DC dan katanya si 'mantan' yang jual itu orang Indonesia kalo gak salah sih ya. Sama seperti _sandwich_ biasa, tetapi dagingnya pake daging bumbu rendang.

Masih inget waktu itu *jadi galau deh autornya*

Woah… apa nih mesti setiap apdet ficada typo =.= maafkan saya *pundung*

Review? Buat lanjut ato gaknya?


	3. Saling Menghargai

Malam semua.. balik lagi dengan Yoyot,

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena telah saya selalu dan selalu mengedit fic setiap saya apdet. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf pada readers dan senpai yang saya hormati

Summary: -CHAP 3- Tentang cinta.. keluarga.. pertengkaran.. Terdapat banyak perbedaan diantara kami. Perbedaan agama.. perbedaan usia yang rentan jauh.. Aku dan kamu sangat berbeda. Namun cinta ini? Inilah kisahku #Inspired from my life. Untuk Chooteisha Yori, Nourehawa20 dan semua pembaca.

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sulit Untuk Bersamamu **

**Chapter 3 Saling Menghargai**

**By Sambel Terasi ABC alias Yoyot **

**Pair: Itachi and Sakura **

**Genrenya Romance/Friendship**

**Rated masih T**

**Tidak bermaksud untuk sara, tetapi lebih ke saling menghargai **

**. **

Aku hanya diam terpaku saat berada di depan pintu besar gereja ini, takut-takut aku melakukan suatu hal yang salah jika masuk. Terlihatlah Itachi sedang berbicara dengan seorang pastur, tentu saja ada Jenny di sebelahnya. Tak lama kemudian, Itachi menyadari keberadaanku dan tersenyum simpul padaku. Sementara aku baru sadar jika Jenny sudah menggandeng tanganku,

'cepat sekali anak ini berjalan' pikirku. Dilanjutkan dengan Itachi yang keluar dari gereja itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kami berjalan menjauhi gereja itu. Kulihat pastur itu tersenyum pada kami bertiga, sehingga kami pun membalas senyuman tersebut.

"_So? Whats your agenda today?"_ tanyaku pada Itachi dan masih tersenyum.

"_Just wanna hang out. I miss Surabaya." _Ia menjawab dengan nada tenang.

Inilah yang kusukai darinya, ia suka mengajakku dan Jenny jalan-jalan. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang merasa terganggu jika membawa anak kecil dalam kencan mereka, namun tidak bagi kami.

"_Itachi?" _panggilku padanya. Kulihat sepertinya ia sedang tak sehat.

"_Hm?"_ jawabnya sambil tersenyum padaku. Sepertinya ada yang mengganjal dari senyumannya.

Sepertinya ia berbohong. Ia tak kelihatan baik. Baru saja kemarin ia pulang dari Florida. Sepertinya ia kelelahan karena butuh waktu kurang lebih 15 jam untuk sampai di Indonesia.

"_Why are you look so tired? Are you ok? I see a dark circles in your eyes" _

"_Yeah, im ok."_ Ia menjawabnya dengan _simple_.

Kurasakan ia mengamit tangan kananku, lalu menggenggamnya. Inilah kebiasaan aneh kami saat di mobil. Ia menggenggam tanganku(menindih tangan Sakura, sehingga tangan Sakura berada dibawahnya) sambil menggerak-gerakkan tungkai yang berada di tengah-tengah tempat duduk kami. Dan jika Jenny bertanya, Itachi hanya menjawab ia yang mengajariku untuk memaju mundurkan mobil. Alasan yang tepat untuk mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

**Saling Menghargai**

"_Dady! _Aku ingin _web cam_ dengan _Mom." _Ucap gadis itu ceria yang disambut dengan senyuman oleh Itachi. Dengan cepat jemari kecil itu menekan-nekan tombol yang sama sekali tak kumengerti,

"_Hi, Mom!"_ aku sedikit terkejut dengan suara teriakan Jenny.

Sebenarnya aku ingin tahu seperti apa _web cam_ itu. Jenny tak henti-hentinya berbicara dengan bahasa _Thailand_ yang sama sekali aku tak tahu artinya.

"Eh, Saku_-chan_ ingin berbicara dengan _Mom_ juga?" aku pun menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Akukan malu kalau dikatain _katrok_ nantinya.

Mobil kami pun berhenti di tepi jalan, seraya Jenny memberikan laptop nya pada Itachi. Karena aku duduk di depan bersama dengan Itachi, aku pun tahu tadi Jenny berbicara pada seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam.

"_Her name is Kikyo."_ Kata Itachi, seperti memperkenalkan padaku.

Memperkenalkan ku pada seorang mantan istrinya.

Akupun menanggapinya dengan mengangguk. Kulihat gambar bergerak dari monitor laptop itu tersenyum padaku. Kembaliku dilema karena tak mengerti apa yang Itachi dan Kikyo bicarakan. Yang jelas dari tadi gambar Kikyo yang bergerak-gerak dan curi-curi pandang ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"_Say, *Sawadde Krab* to her."_ Bisik Itachi padaku yang membuatku mengangguk.

"_Halo. *Sawadde Krab*." _Sapaku sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arah _web camera_. Wanita berdarah _Thailand_ itu pun membalas senyumku dan berbicara lagi dengan Itachi.

Sepertinya mereka akrab sekali.

**Saling Menghargai**

_Allahu Akbar, Allahu Akbar_

Telingaku menangkap suara adzan yang berkumandang dengan indahnya. Itachi tersenyum padaku.

"_Time for you," _kata Itachi mengingatkanku dan memperlihatkan jam tangan _Alexandre Christie_-nya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.05 WIB. Akupun mengangguk seraya membebaskan tangan kananku yang ditimpa tangan kiri Itachi tepat pada tungkai pengatur arah mobil yang berada di tengah kami berdua, lalu keluar dari mobil yang sudah berhenti tepat di Masjid Tanwir.

**Sulit Untuk Bersamamu**

Setiap kami keluar pun, Itachi selalu mengajak Jenny bersama kami berdua. Itachi pun sangat menghormati wanita, bahkan ia sama sekali tak pernah mengajakku untuk _making love_ atau _one stay nigt_ seperti kebanyakan pria barat lainnya. Ia pun sangat menghormati keyakinanku dan aku pun juga sangat menghormati keyakinannya. Kami selalu saling mengingatkan jika waktu ibadah kami sudah tiba. Inilah hubangan yang kami jalani, kami saling menghargai satu sama lain.

**Bersambung**

_Sawadde Krab_: merupakan sapaan bagi orang Thailand seperti kata Halo, namun lebih sopan.

Oke gimana guys? Saya minta maaf jika masih ada yang merasa kepanjangan, tapi saya mau buat cerita ini senatural mungkin karena ini bener-bener inspired from my life.

Jujur saja berat nulis fic ini. Jadi mohon mengertilah keadaan saya (mungkin ada yang pernah ngerasain dan bisa mengerti)

Reviews? Lanjut ato hapus?


	4. Chapter 4

Malem semuanya….. CHAP 4 UPDATE haha *jam berapa nih?* maklum autor lagi mood buat curcol.. padahal senin UNAS nih… *dasar geblek!*

:D silahkan dibaca..

Betewe makasih yang uda liviuw di chapter 1, 2 dan 3 ya…

Warning: POV jelek, aneh, gak kerasa… maaf *pundung* cerita datar alurnya ato bingungi

**Don't like don't read **

Summary: Tentang cinta.. keluarga.. pertengkaran.. Terdapat banyak perbedaan diantara kami. Perbedaan agama.. perbedaan usia yang rentan jauh.. Aku dan kamu sangat berbeda. Namun cinta ini? Inilah kisahku #Inspired from my life. Untuk Chooteisha Yori dan semua pembaca.

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sulit Untuk Bersamamu **

**Chapter 4**

**By Sambel Terasi ABC alias Yoyot **

**Pair: Itachi and Sakura **

**Genrenya Romance sama Friendship aja lah..**

**Rated masih T **

**. **

"_JUST WHAT! SAY TO ME NOW!"_ (HANYA APA! KATAKAN PADAKU SEKARANG!) Kulepaskan segala emosi yang ada di benakku. Tak peduli seberapa keras suaraku mengenai telinganya.

"_Karin.."_ jawabnya. _"She is my friend. I swear_." (Dia temanku. Aku bersumpah.) Lanjutnya kemudian masih dengan nada tenang.

Benarkah itu?

Tcih.. kurang lebih satu jam yang lalu, aku melihatnya memeluk wanita berambut merah itu di dalam rumahnya dengan senyuman di muka keduanya.

Begitu akrabkah ia dengan wanita bernama Karin itu?

Apa salah kalau aku marah?

Bukankah status kami adalah sepasang kekasih?

Dan bagaimana juga bila tadi Jenny melihat adegan tak pantas tersebut?

"_Stop here right now." _(Berhenti disini sekarang juga.) Kutatap matanya yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan. Ia pun memberhentikan mobilnya, kemudian menatapku.

"_How about you?" _(Bagaimana denganmu?) pertanyannya membuatku menoleh.

"_You never take me to your home. I always stop in here.. in your alley house."_ (Kau tak pernah membawaku ke rumahmu. Aku selalu berhenti disini.. di gang rumahmu.) Lanjutnya, ia menembak kata-kataku dengan tepat.

Bibirku hanya diam, tak berani berkata ataupun membantah ataupun menjawab. Dalam hati, kubenarkan pernyataan pria ini. Memang aku tak pernah mengajaknya untuk ke rumahku, bahkan orang tuaku pun tak tahu hubungan kami.

**Chapter 4**

Belum genap empat hari ia pulang, aku sudah melihat kejadian seperti ini. Aku tahu soal pergaulan yang membebaskan orang saling berpelukan di Negara Barat sana, tapi ini Indonesia dan aku menganut budaya ketimuran yang tentu saja tak sopan melakukan hal tersebut.

Perdebatan kami berlangsung tak lama, hanya satu hari saja. Esok harinya ia menelfonku dan memintaku untuk menemuinya.

"_Sakura, im sorry." _(Sakura, aku minta maaf). Kepalanya merunduk melihat sepatu hitam pantofelnya. Sementara aku hanya dapat melihatnya, tak bereaksi apapun atas permintaan maafnya.

Karena pada saat ini aku tak terlalu mahir dalam bahasa inggris jadi aku hanya mengangguk saja sambil cengengesan.

**Chapter 4**

Mengingat hari ini adalah hari kelima dan merupakan hari terakhir Itachi di Surabaya, ia memberiku hadiah.

"_This is account book. If you wanna save your money, you can use it."_ (Ini buku rekening. Kalau kamu ingin menabung, kamu dapat menggunakannya) Akupun tersenyum melihatnya.

"_Thankyou Itachi"_ kupeluk ia dengan sangat erat mumpung tak ada Jenny, hehe lumayan juga kesempatan nih kesempatan.

Aku yang masih berumur 15 tahun tak mengerti apa itu saldo, apa itu bunga dan sejumlah angka nominal yang didalamnya. Dengan perlahan ia menjelaskan padaku tentang buku rekening ini dan bagaimana cara menggunakannya. Aku yang memang _ndeso nan katrok_ nya hanya mengangguk seolah mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan, karena aku tak terlalu mengerti bahasa inggris.

Kulihat tanggal 14 bulan Mei tahun 2010 dengan saldo berjumlah 680,360.00 . sejujurnya aku tak mengerti apa itu maksudnya.

"_This money is mine and yours."_ (Uang ini milikku dan milikmu.) Aku dibuatnya _blushing_ dengan pernyataannya, kulihat ia menggesek kartu kredit. Kemudian tersenyum padaku seraya menggenggam tangan kananku dengan tangan kirinya yang sedang menekan _password _yang baru saja kuketahui.

**Chapter 4**

Jika saat ini aku bertemu denganmu, maka akan kuucapkan terimakasih Itachi. Karena kau aku jadi mengerti apa yang tak kumengerti.

**Bersambung**

Wow chap ini panjang sekali.. maafkan ya *nunduk*

Characain, Chooteisha Yori, Kazusa Kirihika, Hanazoono Yuri, Rieki Kikkawa, Akasuna no ei-chan, Tomat-23 dan semua pembaca yang telah baca juga.


	5. Chapter 5

Hoy.. UNAS sudah selesai, tinggal nungguin pengumuman :D Betewe makasih yang uda liviuw di chapter 1, 2, 3 dan 4 ya…

silahkan dibaca..

Warning: POV jelek, aneh, gak kerasa… maaf *pundung* cerita datar alurnya ato bingungi hehe

**Don't like don't read **

Summary: Tentang cinta.. keluarga.. pertengkaran.. Terdapat banyak perbedaan diantara kami. Perbedaan agama.. perbedaan usia yang rentan jauh.. Aku dan kamu sangat berbeda. Namun cinta ini? Inilah kisahku #Inspired from my life. Untuk semua pembaca aja deh :D.

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sulit Untuk Bersamamu **

**Chapter 5**

**By Sambel Terasi ABC alias Yoyot **

**Pair: Itachi and Sakura **

**Genrenya Romance sama Friendship aja lah..**

**Rated masih T **

**. **

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Itachi di Surabaya, hufft.. rasanya sedih sekali.

Mulai besok, aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya lagi.

Mulai besok, aku tak dapat melihat senyumnya lagi.

"_Heh?"_ tubuhku serasa menggil merasakan hembusan nafas di telingaku.

"_Hah?"_ akupun membalasnya dengan sedikit malas. Siapa suruh meniup telingaku.

"_Ah.. what are you doing?" _(Ah.. apa yang kamu lakukan?) orang ini bodoh atau apa? Sudah jelas-jelas tubuhku sedang berada diatas timbangan, masih saja tanya.

Mukaku langsung cemberut melihat jarumnya menunjuk ke angka 40. Sekurus inikah tubuhku?

Kurasakan sebuah tangan menarikku, yang tentu saja tangan Itachi. Ia menarikku sampai ke kamarnya. Kini aku dihadapkan oleh sebuah cermin besar.

Pantulan bayangan semuku di cermin. Tubuh tinggi nan kurus dibalut dengan kaos putih panjang, wajahku yang dihiasi kedua bola mata _emerald_, bibirku yang tak terlalu merah ataupun _pink_. Sungguh aku bersyukur dengan Tuhan akan wajah dan tinggi badanku ini, namun ada satu hal yang menggangguku. Yaitu tulang dadaku yang tampak sedikit mnonjol, tentu saja berarti aku kurus.

Itachi membalikkan tubuhku ke belakang, sehingga mata kami saling bertemu. _"Hey, Sakura?" _

"_Hm?" _jawabku dengan wajah yang masih cemberut. Ia menundukkan tubuh tingginya sehingga bersejajar denganku, kemudian tersenyum. Ia mengelus pelan pipiku, membuatku sedikit merona.

Kurasakan ia mengecup pipi kiriku._ "I love you, doesn't matter what happen to you."_ (Aku mencintaimu, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi padamu.)

Kemudian ia mengangkat tubuhku dengan mudahnya, yang membuatku otomatis memeluknya agar tak jatuh.

**Sulit Untuk Bersamamu**

"_Be careful."_ (Hati-hati.) Dengan berat aku melepaskan pelukannya pria dewasa yang ada di dekapanku, namun ia masih menggenggam erat tangan kananku. Jemari kami saling mengait satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian kami berpelukan lagi, namun tak lama. Hal ini membuatku sedikit sedih.

Jenny pun menghampiri kami seraya tersenyum padaku.

"Jenny?" panggilku padanya.

"Iya, Sakura_-chan_?"

"Jangan lupa belajar, disana pasti kamu banyak teman." ia pun tersenyum cengengesan layaknya anak kecil pada umumnya.

Kuusapkan telapak tanganku pada pipinya yang tak _chubby_ itu. Wajah Jenny begitu cantik, dikaruniai mata dan senyuman seperti Itachi membuatku gemas saja.

_To the all passengers, airplane will arrive at the Juanda airport. The time difference Indonesia From USA is fifteen hour and the weather is sunny._

_Before leaving the airport, you are expected to check your stuff._

Saat-saat yang membuatku menangispun akhirnya datang.

"_Bye bye,"_ tanganku menjabat tangannya. Tak mungkin juga kalau ia mencium ataupun memelukku, karena ada Jenny disini.

"Jangan lupa belajar." Pesanku pada Jenny. Ia hanya membalas dengan menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

Akupun melambaikan tanganku, sebagai salam perpisahan pada mereka.

**Bersambung**

Oke tinggal dua ato tiga chapter lagi dan cerita ini akan ending.

Well makasih banyak buat yang udah ngikutin chapter 1 sampai saat ini. Thanks for support and kritik.

Read n Review?/


	6. Gone Not Around Any Longer

Hoy.. back with Yoyot, apa kabar kalian? Semoga kalian tetap selalu dalam perlindungan Yang Kuasa *amin*

Makasih sudah review dan membaca chapter 1 sampai saat ini, dan untuk judul capter ini Yoyot ambil dari lagunya SISTAR19 – Gone Not Around Any Longer *tapi Sakuranya gak goyangin pantatnya di atas meja kok wkwkwk* XD betewe udah ada yang liat MVnya belum?

silahkan dibaca..

Warning: POV jelek, aneh, gak kerasa… maaf *pundung* cerita datar alurnya ato bingungi hehe

Summary: Tentang cinta.. keluarga.. pertengkaran.. Terdapat banyak perbedaan diantara kami. Perbedaan agama.. perbedaan usia yang rentan jauh.. Aku dan kamu sangat berbeda. Namun cinta ini? Inilah kisahku #Inspired from my life. Untuk semua pembaca aja deh :D.

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sulit Untuk Bersamamu **

**Chapter 6 Gone Not Around Any Longer**

**By Sambel Terasi ABC alias Yoyot **

**Pair: Itachi and Sakura **

**Genrenya Romance sama Friendship aja lah..**

**Rated masih T **

**. **

Tatapanku masih terpaku pada benda elektronik ini, seolah tak bosan aku terus menatapnya tanpa henti. Sudah berapa lama ini? Seminggu sudah tak kunjung dapat kabar juga dari Itachi.

_Hufft.._

Kuhela nafasku dengan berat. Sungguh aku tak bisa konsentrasi dalam ia tak mengabariku? Bahkan sms saja tidak. Dengan berat kuputuskan untuk mengambil ponselku, lalu menekan tombol panggilan.

_Tuut.. _

_Tuut.._

_.._

_Your number you have calling isn't active. Please try again later._

Nomernya tak aktif. Kemana dia? kenapa tak mengangkatnya? Tenang Sakura.. tenang.

Mungkin ia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dengan perasaan yang kalut, kulemparkan ponselku begitu saja. Dalam hati aku merutuki pria bermarga Uchiha itu.

**Sulit Untuk Bersamamu**

_Tut.._

_Tut.._

_The number you are calling isn't active. You can leave the voice message after this tone, biip.._

Senyumanku melemah, hingga akhirnya menghilang. Pandanganku tertuju pada lantai ubin yang berada di bawahku.

"_If you are listen my voice, im miss you. I just wanna sa-"_

Maaf, pulsa anda telah habis untuk melakukan panggilan ini.

Kini pulsaku menjadi nol rupiah, karena memang tarif interlokal yang mahal.

_YUHUW.._

Semua teman-temanku berteriak senang atas kesuksesan kami setelah UAS. Seharusnya aku senang atas kenaikan kelasku ini, namun masih ada yang kurang. Sudah hampir satu tahun dan ini adalah waktu yang sangat lama bagiku. Lama untuk menunggu sebuah kabar yang tak kunjung datang darinya. Dari Itachi Uchiha.

**Sulit Untuk Bersamamu**

Aku telah terbiasa bersamamu, namun kau pergi ke Florida tanpa memberiku sebuah kabar. Sialan kau Itachi! Memangnya kau anggap aku ini apa?

Kau mencetak semua foto kita dan memberikannya padaku dalam sebuah album, kau memberiku kue _black forest, _kau memberiku buku rekening yang berisi uang sebesar enam ratus ribu rupiah dan hadiah lainnya. Dan sekarang apa? Apa Itachi? Kita _lost contact_. Kau tak pernah telefon ataupun sms aku, bahkan tak membalas pesan suara yang kuberikan padamu.

_tes_

Air mataku menetes. Sungguh, sedih sekali rasanya. Dengan cepat kuseka kasar air mata sialan ini.

Cuih.. untuk apa aku menangisinya? Menjijikkan sekali.

Mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak yang ada di dadaku saat ini. Akupun membilas mukaku dengan air, lalu bercermin. Mukaku memerah dengan bekas air mata yang berada di mataku. "Huh, menjijikkan sekali kau menangis seperti ini. Huh? Sakura Haruno." Ucapku pada bayangan semuku di cermin seraya meringis.

Takkan kubiarkan aku menangis lebay seperti drama atau sinetron picisan. Aku sudah berumur 16 tahun, setidaknya aku harus fokus dulu pada pada sekolahku dan berhenti untuk terlalu berharap pada Itachi.

Akupun menghela nafas saat melihat banyak nilai merah yang ada di rapotku. Memang benar aku ini termasuk siswa bodoh dalam pelajaran. Harusnya aku bersyukur, karena aku dapat naik ke kelas dua SMA. Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar berusaha belajar mulai dari sekarang, mungkin dengan belajar aku dapat melupakan Itachi.

**Bersambung**

Sebelum di read n review, marilah kita berdoa dulu untuk semua siswa agar dapat lulus 100% *amin* karena UN tahun ini benar-benar gagal. Silahkan berdoa menurut agama dan kepercayaannya masing-masing, berdoa mulai..

…

Berdoa selesai.

Maaf jika masih ada kata-kata yang salah. Dan makasih yah udah ngikutin. Jika fanfiction bukan dunia maya, mungkin kita bisa ngobrol dan bercanda bareng sama para senpaiers dan reviewers sekalian.

wanna flame? Wow im so sexcited XD lmao, penasaran aku.

Baca dan review oke? Maturthankyou


	7. Keluarga Barumu

Makasih sudah review dan membaca chapter 1 sampai saat ini..

silahkan dibaca..

Warning: POV jelek, aneh, gak kerasa… maaf *pundung* cerita datar alurnya ato bingungi hehe

Summary: Tentang cinta.. keluarga.. pertengkaran.. Terdapat banyak perbedaan diantara kami. Perbedaan agama.. perbedaan usia yang rentan jauh.. Aku dan kamu sangat berbeda. Namun cinta ini? Inilah kisahku #Inspired from my life. Untuk semua pembaca aja deh :D.

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sulit Untuk Bersamamu **

**Chapter 7 Keluarga Barumu **

**By Sambel Terasi ABC alias Yoyot **

**Pair: Itachi and Sakura **

**Genrenya Romance sama Friendship aja lah..**

**Rated masih T **

**. **

**Dua Setengah Tahun Kemudian..**

Aku yang kini memakai baju _dress_ putih selutut dengan dua tali yang menjadi kait di kedua pundakku. Jujur saja _dress_ ini sedikit sesak mungkin, tapi tak apalah. Yang penting gak keluar uang, soalnya ini punya Temari hehehe..

"Hahaha kau seksi, Sakura! Seksi sekali!" Untuk seketika mulutku memanyun mendengar pernyataan Grimmjow. Kulihat cowok idamanku, Kaien juga menahan tawanya.

"Seksa seksi! Kepalamu peyang!" balasku pada mereka tak kalah ayolah! Seburuk itukah diriku?

"Bukan gitu, Sakura. Hanya saja sungguh kau terlihat berbeda. Kau terlihat lebih anggun. Aku sampai pangling padamu." Aduh, mendengar Kaien memujiku rasanya seeerrr.. kayak habis goyang karawangan coy!

Memang diantara kami bertujuh, hanya akulah yang bisa dibilang tak kaya. Sejujurnya aku bersyukur berteman dengan mereka, karena mereka baik dan selalu peduli padaku. Tak sombong layaknya orang kaya yang kukenal.

"E.. copot Sakura! Ra ra.."

"Copot pot pot irunge pot, eh pot eh." Latahku langsung kumat seketika saat Temari mengagetiku. Sial sial, mereka makin tertawa. "Heh, _perek_!" balasku dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Hahaha maaf maaf, sebenarnya aku ingin mengenalkan kalian pada kakakku. Itu tuh yang itu!" kamipun mengernyit, samar-samar kami melihat seorang pria disana.

"Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk, ehm. Kak!" Mata coklatnya ikut mengekor pandangan kami. Pria tersebut menoleh, ia pun mulai menghampiri kami. Kurasa ia makin mendekat.

Mataku memutar sejenak seolah bosan, aku tak suka ditatap pria tua itu seperti ini. Dengan angkuhnya aku balik menatap _onyx_-nya.

"Perkenalkan ini kakakku, Uchiha Itachi." Aduh tak usah dikenalkan deh, Temari. Aku udah kenal juga.

"Kak ini Grimmjow, Hinata, Kaien, Naruto, Sakura dan Syazel. Mereka teman-temanku di kelas."

"Aku, Grimmjow."

"mhh,, Hinata"

"Aku, Kaien, senang berkenalan dengan anda."

"Kau sudah kenal padaku." Temari seolah berkata "Hah?"

"Aku Syazel."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagimana kalian kenal?" tanya Temari padaku dan Itachi, kami berpandangan tak lama.

"Ia adalah se-"

"Temanku, tak terlalu dekat." Sergahku dengan cepat, ia tak menggubrisnya. Halo? Ini sudah tanggal berapa bulan berapa tanggal berapa? Kenapa kami bertemu kembali setelah semua yang ia lakukan padaku? Jika saja aku tak ada rasa toleransi dengan Temari, Dalam hati sungguh aku ingin menendang pria ini. Mual aku melihat mukanya, mual aku atas perkataanku tadi.

Kini aku sudah berumur 18 tahun, dan akupun sudah berubah. Rambutku kini panjang bergelombang yang sesuai dengan tinggiku yang 155 cm dan berat badanku sekitar 46 kg. aku bukanlah Sakura dulu, yah Sakura dengan tubuh kurus dan tirus kini berubah.

"Sakura_-chan?_" senyumanku mengembang, terlihatlah Jenny yang sembunyi di belakang Itachi. Astaga, gadis kecil manisku ini makin cantik saja.

"Hei!" akupun merunduk, agar seimbang dengan tinggi badannya. Kulihat ada sebersit rasa takut di matanya. Ia menghindariku, tentu saja setelah lama kami tak bertemu ia sedikit sungkan mungkin.

"Wah! Kakak, kau harus katakan padaku apa hubungan kalian!" kelihatannya Temari sangat antusias sekali.

"Dasar, kepo!" kali ini Naruto yang bicara.

**Sulit Untuk Bersamamu**

Mataku seolah tak mampu menahan gejolak nafsu saat melihat semua makanan enak ini di meja makan.

"Aduh, pilih mana ya rek?" kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru. Ha? Sialan aku ditinggal teman-teman ternyata. Hah, ya sudahlah. Tanpa ba bi bu, langsung saja kuambil pentol bakso yang ada di hadapanku.

"Jangan yang itu." akupun menoleh ke belakang. Senyumanku perlahan memudar, hingga akhirnya lenyap.

"Kau salah meja. Bakso ini terbuat dari daging babi." Dengan cepat aku menaruh kembali pentol tersebut, untung saja aku belum memakannya. "Terimakasih, Pak Itachi." Ucapku sambil mengangguk, ia pun tersenyum padaku. "Kau sudah ditunggu Temari di dalam rumah. Kau bisa makan disana." Akupun mengangguk lagi, kemudian pergi berlalu meninggalkannya. Tanpa kutahu ternyata air mataku sudah menetes.

**Sulit Untuk Bersamamu**

Melihat sosok Itachi, seolah _déjà vu_ bagiku. Orang yang selama ini memberikanku hadiah, orang yang selama ini selalu tersenyum padaku dan orang pertama yang menjadi pacarku. Setelah ia memberikan semuanya, kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkanku. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berumur 15 tahun yang tak paham akan cinta.

"Hai!" seorang wanita dengan gaun merah menyapaku, membuatku tersenyum.

"Wah, tadi kau akrab sekali ya dengan Temari?" akupun hanya tersenyum tak menanggapinya, karena mulutku masih tersumpal nasi. Teman Temari juga ternyata.

"Namaku Karin, Uchiha Karin. Aku istri Uchiha Itachi."

_Deg!_

Istri? Istri Itachi? Wanita ini sangat cantik dan glamor. Matanya yang hitam mampu mempesona siapapun yang melihatnya. Tubuhnya yang bagus itu, kulitnya yang kuning dan sebuah kacamata yang bertengger di matanya. Tak heran, Itachi terpikat olehnya. Iapun sangat sempurna bila dibandingkan denganku.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi dulu.. Haruno Sakura." Satu hal yang membuatku tak pasti, bagaimana ia mengetahui namaku?

**Sulit Untuk Bersamamu**

Kurapihkan semua barang-barang Itachi yang ada di kamarku. Mulai dari album foto kami, stiker _Winnie de pooh_, cat air, surat cinta dan juga obeng kecil yang ia tinggalkan tanpa sengaja di tasku. Kucelupkan album foto kami ke dalam ember kecil yang kuisi dengan air. Setelah sekiranya foto-foto tersebut layu, kurobek robek foto-foto itu. lalu sobekan-sobekan basah itu kubuang ke temat sampah.

Namun ada satu hal yang tak dapatkan kubuang, yah.. buku rekening pemberian Itachi.

Aku sadar aku salah menyimpan barang-barang itu. Aku sadar aku tak ada kesempatan lagi, karena kini Itachi telah memulai kehidupan barunya. Bersama dengan wanita tadi.

Dengan kasar kuserkah air mataku.

Harusnya tak usah aku dipertemukan dengan Itachi jika begini keadaannya. Hanya akan menambah kesedihanku saja. Tak layak aku berada di sampingmu lagi, Itachi. Tak layak jika aku memelukmu lagi. Tak layak jika aku berada di tengah-tengah antara kalian.

Tak boleh aku egois dengan sadarku. Rela ataupun tidak, aku harus mengalah pada perasaanku.

Selamat tinggal, Itachi.

**To Be Continued**

Sakura: panjang banget thor

Author: *mojok* aduh apa ini? Kesannya gue curhat banget

ItaSaku: sudahlah thor, Yaudah kalo gitu maaf ya reviewers, autornya galau tuh. Baca dan review ya guys? Tinggal satu chapter lagi ini.

Author: mohon maaf jika salah kata.. EYD yang gak kupahami.. de el el..

Read Reviews? Maaf jika terlalu panjang..


End file.
